Melancholy of an Empire
by TransientTruth
Summary: Italy and Holy Roman Empire's love for each other is strong, but it is not theirs to control. Instead, it lies in the insecure hands of their leaders. Through fate, war and betrayal,their love is put through a harsh test. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters.**

**Summary: Holy Roman Empire was a collection of states, yet he was able to grow just as any other personification of nations would. He had conquered part of Italy, except for the northern half, because he refused to join him in his endeavor of recreating the Roman Empire that had fallen long ago. As the descent of the great Roman Empire, Italy knows very well what will eventually happen to empires, especially those with overwhelming power. Both of them are tied by political terms and their love for each other, but despite that, Italy kept having nightmares about the fall of his beloved. **

**HRE and Italy as adolescents. **

**Warning: Might not be historically accurate.**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

During the earlier periods when the Holy Roman Empire was born, he was on good political terms with Italy due to the marriage of the former's king, Otto I, and the latter's widowed queen, Adelaide. Italy was concerned for Holy Roman Empire's well-being, even if he did scare him every now and then. One night, Italy had a nightmare again – he had saw the fall of Holy Roman Empire, and became deathly afraid of it becoming true. Immediately, he bolted out of the door, making his way to Adelaide's room as fast as his feet could take him. Slowing down at her door, he knocked at it before meekly opening the door and asking if she was asleep.

"Oh, it's you…" She said, smiling, before gesturing him to enter. She lit up her bedside candle and realized he had been crying. "Is something wrong?"

Without a word, he sought comfort in her arms, his sobs rocking both of them.

"Is it the nightmare again?" She asked, cradling him in her motherly arms.

Italy nodded, still sobbing. He didn't want to see Holy Roman Empire disappear. The nightmare that kept haunting him made him regret that he didn't try hard enough to make Holy Roman Empire stay. He was too young to be put through wars like that. Alas, that was the fate of all nations – they take part in wars as soldiers and bear the scars of every one no matter they won or lost. Being the considered the continuation of his grandfather, what if Holy Roman Empire would eventually suffer the fate of the Roman Empire?

He didn't want to know.

_1546_

The Holy Roman flag flew as Holy Roman Empire and his men prepared for another battle. He was cleaning and sharpening his sword, making sure it was in good condition before war began. Holy Roman Empire was now a teenager, and was no longer clad in black. Instead, he was donned in a white tunic and cape. He no longer had his hat, either, and let his hair loose. War had taken a toll on the young boy. By now, he had scars littered throughout his body, and before one could heal, another was made. He had already lost countless men in war. He didn't know how long he or his body could keep up. Glancing beside him, he saw a painting of a young 'girl' in a maid's dress – something he had brought along and kept close to ever since he left Austria's home for war. It was the one thing that gave him the strength to continue battling in hopes to see 'her' again.

"Holy Rome, are you done yet?" A soldier called, hurrying him to get prepared.

"Y-yes! I'm almost done!" He shouted in response. Getting up and sheathing his sword, he carefully put away the painting and smiled tenderly at it. "I'll definitely keep my promise, Italy."

With a swing of his cape, he went off to war.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the awfully short chapter, but it's a prologue, so…well…**

**Anyway, you can expect longer chapters from the next one onwards. There will be a lot more details then! **

**Reviews, please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the information used. Hetalia: Axis Powers belong to Himaruya Hidekaz and the information is taken from Wikipedia. **

**Warning: Might not be historically accurate.**

**A/N: After a somewhat long period of time spent on researching and mulling over whether or not to continue this fic, I finally got enough ideas and motivation to start on the second chapter. I'm sorry if it has grammatical errors, but I have yet to find someone to beta my fics yet. Any individuals who are interested in taking up the position can inbox me for further details.**

**For now, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Holy Roman Empire was thrown into a sea of wars. Before one was done, another sprang out from nowhere. Charles V, his leader, was inquiring if he needed reinforcements from Italy. Since they shared a marriage alliance, Italy was the best hope for the victory of both the Schmalkaldic War and the current Italian war that had been fought since 1542.<p>

"No, Italy should not be dragged in this. She is already being put in enough danger as a result of the Italian wars. We must protect her at all costs." Holy Roman Empire said defiantly.

"But you do realize that we are being put in a greater danger, do you not? We have already lost countless men – we cannot afford to lose more manpower."

"Protect Italy," He said in a sharp tone. "I don't want her to know any of this… keep this a secret from her."

"Are you sure?"

Before he could answer, a nurse came in, bowing before requesting for Holy Rome to have his bandages changed. He nodded and turned back to Charles.

"Please, don't tell Italy of our situation."

"…if that is what you wish, so be it." He said before getting up to leave. "However…what if it goes out of hand? Italy is bound to know, after all."

Holy Roman Empire stayed silent for a moment.

"Keep it under wraps for as long as possible. We'll take things by the day...I'm sure we'll eventually figure something out. For now, we must do our best to protect her since she is part of the empire."

"It's not just because of that, is it?"

"…no, but that's an entirely different story. I'm afraid that it's too much on a personal level for me to tell you." He frowned. "In any case, my mind is decided."

"I see…"Charles nodded. "Rest well, then."

"You too." He replied, watching him leave.

Meanwhile, Charles V was in deep thought. He considered what Holy Roman Empire said and the need to keep the empire alive, and decided that getting reinforcements was more important. He understood that Holy Roman Empire loves Italy more than words could ever describe, even if he did not want to express it openly…but so what if they do love each other? Wars had always been and will always be cold towards emotions of these sorts. Nothing is more important than the winning the war and conquer more land to gain more power. It is, after all, what an empire should do.

However, Holy Roman Empire had undeniably requested that he not tell Italy about their current situation. Holy Rome was under his care, and it was natural that Charles V should respect his decisions.

Until the war slips beyond their control, they will refrain from seeking Italy for help.

Instead, Charles V has decided to form an alliance with the emperor of Spain, Charles V, in hopes of winning the war against the Lutheran Schmalkaldic League of Protestant princes within the empire itself. He travelled to Spain's house to discuss about the alliance. Spain, however, did not seem to be happy and objected to everything in the whole discussion.

"Italy and Holy Roman Empire loves each other, and you know that this war would take a toll on him." Spain pleaded, hoping that they would call the war off. "The Italian war is enough. Besides, the young boy cannot possibly handle so many wars at once. If Holy Rome gets hurt, Italy would be hurt too!"

"There is nothing I can do," Charles I said in a calm tone. "I'm sorry, Antonio. But as you know, the battlefield cares not for such things."

"I am Spain, the country of passion!" He raised his voice. "Such strong love is a rare sight. Do you bear to see it turn to nothing but dust?"

"It is inevitable, Spain." Charles V said, brushing his words off. "You have fought more wars than any of us have. Surely you must know that it is blind enough to take lives, much less a young love."

"…yes…" Spain muttered, clenching his fist, knowing how Romano would be hurt seeing his brother suffer like that. He bowed his head in surrender, blaming himself for being a useless caretaker to Romano.

"It's good that you understand, then." Charles I said, summoning the general leading the war, Fernando Álvarez de Toledo, Duke of Alba, making sure that they were well-prepared for the war. They had decided to gather their men and march into Mühlberg to confront the Lutheran Schmalkaldic League. If settling religious issues meant war, then a war they shall get.

Italy was afraid of the wars that were going on at his place. Although he had no part in it and did not need to fight because he was an altar boy, just the thought of all the bloodshed was enough to make him shiver with fear. On top of that, he was fully aware that Holy Roman Empire was involved in both the Schmalkaldic War and the Italian war. He may not be participating in the wars, but it didn't mean that he was ignorant about everything.

He worried that his worst nightmare might just come true.

Even so, the only thing he could do is to pray for the best. He could only blame himself for being so weak and helpless when the person he loves needed him most.

Yet there was nothing more he could do for his beloved.

"Please…stay safe and return home quickly, Holy Rome…" He whispered, keeling in front of the altar, his hands clasped in a sincere prayer. "I miss you…"


End file.
